That old War Buddy Bond
by Wind Writer 07
Summary: My first firefly story Mal and Zoe centric set post war but before the show basically it's how it think news of Zoe's engagement would have affected Mal inspired by WAR STORIES K rating cuz I'm parnoid please read and review


A/N After having watched "War Stories" like 5 times in the last week this story idea just wouldn't get out of my head so I had to write it. this is my first Firefly story. This is how I think Mal reaction would have went to finding out the most loyal friend he could've ever ask for is getting married to Hoban Washburne.

Disclaimer: If I OWNED fire fly they would've gone at least 4 seasons, and Inara and Mal would've exchanged i love you's by the end

**That Old War Buddy Bond **

There's something special about the bond between loyal friends; a point where rank or position lose significance to history and a track record of dependability. This is what connected old Brown Coat soldiers Malcolm Reynolds and Zoe Allyane. Simply put each was everything the other wasn't; she was stoic he was flamboyant she had a tactical mind he acted on instinct. Above all these differences from the second week of basic training there seemed to be an unspoken understanding that no matter what happened they would face it standing side by side together.

After the war was over the friendship between the two didn't break they just had to find a new way to be free from Alliance restraint. The firefly they found and named Serenity was their place to call a home and the 'verse was open for them to fly. They managed to find a fitting crew; Wash a pilot, Kaylee a mechanic, Inara a companion, and Jayne well he was Jayne. At first glance the crew didn't seem to make much sense however they were able to function as a sufficient salvage and smuggling operation and at times almost felt like the dynamic of a family. It was the fact of the unshaken trust and loyalty between Mal and Zoe that made having to tell him that she was engaged to Was so difficult; the captain had never taken to fondly to change. When Zoe was resolute to share the news it was a simple question of the right time.

After another 'milk run' job once the cargo had been put away Mal turned in early to his bunk. Zoe knew handling this issue privately would be best for everyone; approaching the captain's bunk she heard several hard thumbs and Mal's voice in what sounded like crying out in his sleep. She wasn't the least bit surprised having lost count of how many nights she'd woken up in a cold sweat from a dream about the war.

"Captain, sir, get up," Zoe said coming down the ladder to his room seeing that he'd passed out fully clothed. "Mal wake up," she tried a little more forcefully than before. Then Zoe knew only one thing would pull her friend out of his nightmare world. "Sergeant Reynolds ATTENTION!" the bark brought Mal out of back into consciousness, "The war's over sir."

"Huh, Zoe," Mal bolted up in his bed breathing heavily. "Thanks, thanks for that."

"You were raving in your sleep," Zoe informed him. "The Valley, again?"

"The Valley, always," Mal ran a hand through his hair. "Haven't never been able to leave, what about you?"

"Not so far," Zoe sighed, "Would you let me get you some water?"

"No need for that," Mal reached to a nearby shelf for his flask. "Got a better andmuch stiffer drink right here."

"Of course what was I thinking?" Zoe smirked. "Sounded like you were at the day of the surrender."

"I was," Mal nodded. "Sometimes I'm at the start of the fightin' sometimes the end but it never fails to be the Serenity Valley."

"Doesn't matter how much time passes" Zoe muttered, "There are some places you never really leave."

"The valley's that place that's for gorram sure," Mal agreed. "Now I know you didn't come down to my little hole in the ship to talk about losing that battle. Might as well tell me what's on your mind Zoe."

"Wash asked me to marry him," Zoe stated bluntly. "And I said yes."

"I'm still dreaming, thanks for letting me know 'Zoe'," Mal burst into a laughing fit even using air quotes when he said her name. "You almost had me going there for a second."

"Sir you're as conscious as I am," Zoe was a tad irritated now. "Here does this hurt?" her open hand made sharp contact with the back of his head.

"Ow, ok I believe you I'm awake," Mal rubbed the point of impact. "So does that mean you were serious when you said you were marrying Wash?"

"Yes I was," Zoe braced herself for a fight. "We decided it would be better if I was the one who told you."

"Now you want to explain to me what the hell happened?" Mal was in an angry type shock. "When we brought him on you said and I'm quoting 'he bothers me'."

"Well I figured out why," Zoe grinned. "And just so you know I ain't asking your permission sir."

"Ok first of all eww that's more than I need to know," Mal recovered more quickly this time from the shock. "And secondly why don't you have a seat." His voice was calmer as he gestured to the bench across from him and she did as he asked. "So, you, you and Wash?"

"I didn't see it coming either to tell you the truth," Zoe admitted. "But here it is."

"And ain't nothing I can do to change your mind?" Mal questioned. "I don't suppose if I gave you an order not to marry him you would follow it?"

"Mal you're my captain and my trusted friend," Zoe took a deep breath. "but that's one order I would not and will not follow."

"I can see this means a lot to you so I won't stand in your way," Mal took another swig from his flask. "Have to admit it though, I'm gonna miss it."

"Miss it?" Zoe repeated not quite understanding. "Nothing's changing."

"Miss the way it was; war was over we decided to run together you and me against the 'verse," Mal gave a sad smile. "Now we have a ship a crew and you found yourself a husband."

"Sir do you remember the day we met in basic," Neither Zoe nor Mal were likely to forget any time soon. "You shot your mouth off to the commander, no surprise there, lost the fight and I helped you up."

"You reached out a hand," Mal recalled clear as day. "Looked me dead in the eyes."

"Said 'I got your back'," Zoe finished. "Then I took the commander notch."

"A sentiment which I returned the next night," Mal mentioned. "In that mess hall fight."

"you mean the fight that you started and dragged me into, as has been the pattern?" Zoe corrected. "Point is Mal; I'll have your back long as we're both still breathin'."

"And I'll have yours," Mal was grateful that he had a force of nature like Zoe as what he considered his best friend, "you know there ain't no one in the 'verse I trust more than you. so does this hwoon dun who couldn't possibly be good enough for you make you happy?"

"He really does," Zoe gave an honest smile.

"Well then I'm happy for you," Mal stood up and embraced her like any good loving surrogate brother would. "If you need someone to stand up for you I'd be honored."

"Actually," Zoe voiced looking slightly guilty. "There is something else I'd like you to do for me."

"Tzao-gao Zoe," Mal immediately knew what she was talking about. "No, no way am I going to be the one to marry you and Wash."

"Oh come on Mal please do this for me," Zoe insisted. "You just said you'd have my back."

"And I do in a bar fight on the job or avoiding the Alliance," Mal clarified. "Can't you just take care of it the next time you hit planet side?"

"Next time we land we'll be on Sirius for a job," Zoe pointed out. "You know how much I hate Core planets, Captain please?"

"Juhguh JEE HUA jun kuhPAH! Fine, I'll do it, go get the groom." Mal conceded he truly wanted nothing but the best for Zoe. "I'll gather Kaylee Inara and Jayne if that's alright with you."

"Yeah it's fine." Zoe was surprised she hadn't expected it to be that easy. "Are you sure you want to do this right away?"

"Yes before I change my mind," Mal warned Zoe nodded turning to go back up the ladder. "Zoe congratulations."

"Xie-xie captain,"

END... At least for right now

A/N So that's my Firefly first story hopefully i these fabulous character justice, and i hope you enjoyed it please review and leave any constructive criticism would be gratly appreciated

Everyone have a happy Memorial Day weekend!


End file.
